pataponfandomcom-20200222-history
Zuttankarmen
Zuttankarmen is a boss first appearing at the end of Patapon 2. A much stronger version of Dettankarmen, it was summoned to the world when the Patapons found the Grey Rainbow, which was actually Ormen Karmen's plan all along. Instead of dropping materials when staggerd, he drops Ka-Ching. He also occasionally drops rare equipment. Alongside Kacchindonga, it is one of the strongest enemies, and the real last boss in Patapon 2. It is an optional enemy though, unlocked by acquiring the Gray Rainbow (dropped by Dettankarmen starting at level 3). Appearance Its appearance is an indigo-like color with yellow spots. Instead of spikes, it has square-like hairs surrounding its head. Its eyes are orange. Like Dettankarmen, he hovers in the air in the shape of a giant mask before the battle starts. The color of Zuttankarmen's skin is blue and its tongue is green in dog form, but purple in cyclops form. Like many of the stronger versions of a given boss, Zuttankarmen has a few more moves than Dettankarmen. Attacks Like Dettankarmen, this boss' attacks are very lethal. However, before it attempts any attack, it will spray sleeping gas at your Patapons. Compared to Dettankarmen, Zuttankarmen has two new and dangerous attacks. Its attacks are as follows: Dog Form Sleeping Gas Zuttankarmen will arch its back and hold its head vertically, with its mouth closed pointing down, then it will blow a pink-purple gas at the Patapon army that puts them to sleep. Because of the gas' range, it is not recommended to retreat nor jump. Instead, the Pata Pon Don Chaka song must be used to nullify the effects of this attack. Keep in mind that it is critical to avoid this attack, as Patapons who are left sleeping will most likely not survive Zuttankarmen's next attack. Rush Claw Zuttankarmen will jump back very far, pause, and dash forward, standing on its hind legs to slash the Patapon army to ribbons. The way to avoid this is to charge while it's jumping back. When it runs foward, retreat until it slashes. Zuttankarmen may immediatley lunge forward after stopping, or immediately prepare to swipe after charging instead of waiting. This attack does high damage, but the Patapon Hero might survive. This attack is usually executed after Sleeping Gas. Patapon Devour Zuttankarmen crouches, opening and closing its mouth for a few seconds, and then leans forward, devouring Patapons. While easier to dodge than its Rush Claw, if failed to dodge Zuttankarmen can eat any Patapon in its reach. To evade this attack, use the PonPata or DonDon Chaka command. Heroes can be in particular in danger of this attack, for the reason that when performing an action in Hero mode they don't listen to most of the player's commands. So, if a Dekapon, Robopon, Tatepon or Kibapon hero is attacking (and in close range), he is most likely to be eaten. To prevent this, the Hero must be taken out of Hero mode when Zuttankarmen is charging and, as stated above, use either the PonPata or DonDon beats to avoid being devoured. Cyclops Form Patapon Devour Burn Zuttankarmen transforms into its cyclops form and hops forward a few times. It then reaches forward, grabs a Patapon, holds him in its torch while burning it to a cinder, and then eats him. Zuttankarmen might do this attack right after using Sleeping Gas. This attack can be avoided by waiting for it to reach forward, then retreating or jumping. Meteor Storm Zuttankarmen transforms into its cyclops form, dances for a while, and summons meteors from the sky, which can do some serious damage to the Patapons. Besides, this attack also has high ignite ratio, enabling it to easily wipe out Menyokkis and Yumipons, which must be defended at all costs. The Meteor Storm lasts until Zuttankarmen is staggered. Igniting Zuttankarmen while it's in its beast form will easily prevent this attack, as it teeters easily when ignited. It's possible to stagger it before the meteors start falling, too. Trivia * This monster's name (which ends with "karmen") probably has a connection to the Karmen tribe, as Karmens sometimes say "Zutta... Zutta... Karmen!" when defeated. * The dance made by Zuttankarmen during Meteor Storm is like "Caramelldansen". Whether this was intended or not is unknown. * The Meteor Storm attack is similar to "Hail Mary", the ability that a Mahopon Hero does while in Hero mode. * When defeated, Zuttankarmen drops a lot of ka-ching. This also happens when the player staggers it, though it is hard to stagger while in its dog form. * Like Dettankarmen, Zuttankarmen is a boss susceptible to be frozen or ignited. When frozen, Zuttankarmen is completly unable to attack. * Zuttankarmen reappears in Patapon 3, where he is unlocked after defeating Dettankarmen in the level "Archfiend of Adamance". * There is a chance that, when staggering Zuttankarmen, it will drop Heaven, Drum or Giant equipment. * For some reason if you stagger him in Cyclops form while he is eating a Patapon, that Patapon will be saved, but for some reason, be teleported back to the beginning of the stage and will have to travel all the way back to the fight. * For some reason, Zuttankarmen almost never uses the toast devour attack when it is in cyclops form. It usually uses the meteor rain. * Zuttankarmen and Dettankarmen may be related to Karmens because in its pre-battle form it is a huge mask. * This is the evolved version of the Dettankarmen and it is 3x stronger than Dettankarmen. * When defeated in cyclops form he turns back to his four-legged form before dropping his eye and eventually die. * Zuttankarmen is the only stronger boss cousin whose weaker cousin cannot use its given move. The move is Multiple Devour. Videos [[Video:Patapon 2 - Zuttankarmen lvl 50|thumb|left|500px|'Fight with Level 50 Zuttankarmen']] Category:Patapon 2 Category:Patapon 2 enemies Category:Patapon 3 Category:Patapon 3 Enemies Category:Bosses Category:Zuttankarmen Category:Walkthrough